¡Con las manos en la masa!
by KenKa1804
Summary: ESPECIAL DE FIN DE AÑO: Hay frases y actos que un shinobi por mas reglamentos que posea el codigo no puede evitar decir, hacer, o dejar de hacer, nada es facil en este camino ninja incluso al Sharingan Kakashi lo han pillado desprevenido! FELIZ AÑO!


**¡Con las manos en la masa!**

Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

Un ninja es un ninja desde que se gradúa de la academia hasta el día de su muerte ¿no?

Y un ninja tiene el deber de aceptar todas las misiones que se le presenten ¿Cierto?

Es parte de la serie de normas que jura seguir y con las que se compromete cual pacto de sangre después de amarrarse esa bandana ninja con el símbolo de su aldea a la frente o a cualquier parte del cuerpo y que no se despega ni con gasolina, por que significa el orgullo de su aldea, el amor por su patria por sobre todas las cosas etc etc etc. Bien.

Dentro de este reglamento encontramos cosas como: "Un ninja no debe tener miedo y si lo tiene no debe mostrarlo, las emociones son innecesarias" ¿A alguien más se le hizo familiar esta frase?

Para un ninja no debe haber obstáculos con tal de llegar a su objetivo. Sabio proverbio, pero hay ciertas cosas que un ninja considera como "Las más difíciles" o "Misiones imposibles" suicidas si se quiere. Con lo que no contaban los que diseñaron el "Código" fue que la mayoría de estos shinobis que acatarían las normas que construirían un futuro y un mundo mejor para los habitantes hermanos de sus aldeas originarias… serian infantes, niños que sabían todas las posiciones de manos posibles habidas y por haber pero no podían explicar su origen mismo.

(Es decir de donde vienen los bebes)

Claro a algunos les toco muy duro más que a otros

No es de sorprenderse que un ninja piense "Esto no va a ser fácil" cuando le toca hacer el examen chunnin a los 6 años de edad.

O "Esto no va a ser fácil" cuando una niña de 12 años le va a ser un transplante de ojo en medio de una cueva. Si descartamos las normas de higiene quizás no importe tanto…

Y que piense "Esto no va a ser fácil" en su primera misión como capitán de la ANBU con 15 años.

Incluso "Esto no va a ser fácil" cuando le asignan un grupo de genins a los cuales tutorar y el primer día de clases te reciben tirándote un borrador en la cabeza.

Esto puede ocasionar un trauma en el individuo, ya que siempre existe la presión de los que están a tu alrededor y que esperan lo mejor de ti solo por ser un genio de pelo plateado hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha (Padre por cierto suicidado), un autentico shinobi de la hoja, pero solo en algunos casos logran superarlos y acostumbrarse a la frase. No va a ser fácil por que es un reto. ¿?

(No es de sorprenderse que piense así porque simplemente lo que hacían era inhumano, al punto de que el pobre niño se dijera a si mismo –Yo debo estar maldito o pagando algún karma-)

Si, a unos les toco difícil…

Pero después de una vida de cosas "Nada fáciles" es cuando uno quiere descansar, relajarse, retirarse de todo el stress de kunais y shurikens volando a tu alrrededor a escasos milimetros de herirte, piruetas, saltos y maromas imposibles que haces para esquivarlos, dejar de prondunciar la plabra "Chakra" o "Jutsu" por un buen tiempo, que se yo… sin embargo, el camino ninja es largo y cruel, entonces la persona sigue usando este tipo de frases incluso a sus 32 años dentro de su vida personal.

Por ejemplo: Un ninja de 32 años piensa "Esto no va a ser fácil" cuando se enamora por primera vez y de verdad y no es nada mas y nada menos que de su alumna, de su única alumna.

Y claro también cita la frase cuando su "Alumna" trata de seducirlo en medio de una fiesta, llevándoselo a rastras hasta el baño de damas y media borracha confesándole sus sentimientos.

Pero claro, solo para citar un ejemplo…

De cualquier manera hay otras frases que dice un ninja y otros ejemplos, que no debería decir, pero se rompen las reglas morales según ciertas situaciones, otro de estos muchos casos puede ser Tsunade la mismísima Hokage de Konoha que se dijo -¿QUÉ COÑO?- cuando entro al baño de damas y se encontró al ninja copia y a su discípula pelirosa en mitad de un beso pasional y desbordante.

O Hatake Kakashi que pensó- Mierda- cuando vio entrar a un furiosa Sannin rubia y ebria cuyo único objetivo era la cabeza portadora del Sharingan.

Y sigue siendo difícil…

El camino ninja no es nada fácil, y así es como llegamos a las susodichas "Misiones imposibles" esas que de solo oírlas te dejan en shok perdido en el vació por largo rato hasta que reacciones, la que no solo por ser ninja tienes el deber de aceptar, si no por deber moral y patriótico, que sabes que si será "Bien difícil" justo después de pasar el trauma de…

-Estoy embarazada- Que te cae como balde de agua fría y te deja la mente como señal de televisión cortada, haciendo tu mundo girar y de pronto sentir algo muy duro y grande chocar contra tu espalda.

Paternidad.

La misión mas difícil en la vida de todo ninja, lo que te provoco el nerviosismo mas grande desde que te arrodillaste frente a ella con el anillo en la mano y pronunciaste las palabras que toda mujer desea escuchar de su amante alguna vez y ella se quedo…

En silencio durante 3 minutos antes de contestar.

Los tres minutos más fríos y punzantes de tu vida solo para escucharla balbucear:

-Bueno yo… es decir… tu… no me esperaba que tu…-

Son las palabras que hacen alterar más y más a tus nervios hasta recordarte lo estúpido que fuiste al exponer así tus sentimientos y tu corazón culpándote y preguntándote ¿en que diablos estabas pensando cuando…?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ACEPTO- te interrumpe abruptamente dejando un gran vació blanco en tu mente, solo la sientes abrazarte y murmurarte algo como –Nunca creí que tú tomarías la iniciativa-

Desde ese momento no existe el "No va a ser fácil" si no "Lo mas difícil…"

"Lo mas difícil…" es prepararnos para la llegada del bebe y cosas así… pero luego estas frases cambian.

Primero un ninja casado piensa que "lo mas difícil" fue haber visto a su hijo nacer y durante el parto no desmayarse (al menos no de inmediato)

Luego piensa que "Lo más difícil" fue aprender a dormirlo y que no llorara al ver tú mascara…

Dentro de esto también esta incluido aprender a cuidarlo, cambiarle los pañales, pasar noches en vela etc. Fue lo mas dificil.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué estas leyendo?-

Pero realmente lo más difícil es explicarle a tu hijo de 5 años de pelo plateado y ojos verdes que hacías encerrado en el closet de la habitación de huéspedes leyendo un libro naranja de titulo "Icha Icha Paradise"

Allí es cuando cambia completamente su forma de pensar y tras recordar un poco el ninja ahora dice -¡Todo era tan fácil!-

Antes de intentar sobornar al pequeño con helado para que no le diga nada a su madre y prometer explicarle cuando cumpliera 23 años, tras una larga negociación y terminar en 19.

Si, uno piensa ¡Que fácil era todo entonces! Mientras no sabe lo que le espera…

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**HOLAS!! Bueno este es extraoficialmente mi ultimo fic del año 2007, tenia planeado escribir otro pero creo que no me va a dar tiempo :S, y como este fue corto creo que pude pasarlo rápido, en realidad tenia planeado que fuera cómico pero un amigo me dijo que no era muy cómico que digamos pero estaba bueno así que lo subí xD ustedes me dirán… jeje esto fue ¡Con las manos en la masa! Por que hasta al ninja copia lo pillan desprevenido jajaja, si se dieron cuenta la pareja principal es Kakasaku xP como en todos mis fics jijiji, la verdad me inspire leyendo otro fic en ingles donde a Kakashi lo descubre su hijo leyendo Icha Icha jejeje y también imaginándome a Kakashi desmayado cuando le dijeran –Estoy embarazada- eso fue mi principal fuente de inspiración jajajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario. Porsupuesto un saludote y un gran abrazo a todos mis amigos (Ele, Bal, Wilou, Albis, Ami, Korex, July) Los quiero un monton y of curse a mis amigos y compañeros de Fanfiction quienes hacen posible que esto sea una comunidad y me han apoyado tambien, espero pasar muchos años mas con ustedes, a todos gracias y:**

**QUE PASEN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE SALUD Y PROSPERIDAD ALEGRIA Y BUENAS ****VIBRACIONES BUENAS NOTAS Y SOBRETODO BUENOS AMORES Un.n QUE RECIBAN ESTA NOCHE LO MEJOR DE LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS Y QUE BRILLE SOBRE USTEDES QUE SE LOGREN COMER LAS 12 UVAS ANTES DE LA ULTIMA CAMPANADA PIDIENDO ASI TODOS SUS DESEOS QUE SEGURO SE CUMPLIRAN, QUE DISFRUNTEN DE LOS JUEGOS PIROTECNICOS Y LES DESEO QUE SUS AUTORES FAVORITOS ACTUALICEN LOS FICS QUE ESTEN SIGUIENDO QUE LA BUENA SUERTE DESBORDE POR DONDE PASEN Y COMO DICEN POR AHÍ QUE NO FALTE EL PAN EN LA MESA NI EL INTERNET EN LA COMPUTADORA RECIBAMOS ESTE AÑO CON MUCHA ILUSION MUCHAS GANAS Y NUEVAS METAS POR CUMPLIR, DESPIDAMOS EL 2007 CON UNA MANO EN EL CORAZON RECORDANDO LOS BUENOS MOMENTOS, ENTERRANDO LOS MALOS Y CON EL ABRAZO DE UN BUEN AMIGO Y EL CALOR DE LA FAMILIA A NUESTRO LADO GRITEMOS CANTEMOS Y CELEBREMO UN GRAN ¡FELIZ AÑO! PARA CERRAR CON BROCHE DE ORO xD BESOS SABOR A KAKASHI!!**

**FELICES FIESTAS…les desea**

**Att: Kenka1804**


End file.
